


白色瓷砖与红色血迹

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 校园异事录





	白色瓷砖与红色血迹

他在厕所里摔了一跤。  
可是明明就是几个人拖他到了厕所又把他的头摁在厕所上死磕，一下、两下，第三下刚好磕到了锋利的缺口，他因此血流不止。肇事者撒手就跑。  
他宣称是他自己滑了一跤。他鬼笑着来到了学校的医务室，他脸上尿的骚味和血的腥味让医生不知所措，但最后还是给这个可怜的人处理了伤口。血流的吓人，但也不算太严重。  
问题在于下一个来上厕所的人遇到了麻烦。  
便池里有血，白色瓷砖上是他的手印，那时他一定是摸过自己的头用手扒着墙站起来的。新鲜的血液在白色瓷砖上慢慢地爬着，留下淡淡的血迹。  
这个人最终选择视而不见，虽然他在一定程度下感到了震惊，这一定是某个无聊的家伙搞的低级玩笑。  
血腥味很快被排泄物的恶臭掩盖。  
墙上的血终于滑到了地板，不紧不慢地结束了它的旅程。

他告诉了他父母。今天真倒霉，上厕所一滑头就磕到了便池上。可不是吗，他太傻了，谁不知道，那对男女安静地吃着晚餐，没有对他的话做出任何评论。沉默是这个家的常态，尤其是吃饭的时候。但他今天傻得令自己心烦。他坚信自己一定是疯了才会觉得有那么几只手揪住了他的头发猛击着他的头。没有。这些都是错觉。他是傻，但不至于被捉弄。他不是有几个朋友吗。

学校的保洁员傍晚开始打扫。管理这一层厕所的是个好阿姨，总是尽责的好阿姨。她去拿抹布擦，用水冲，什么都掉了，只有白色瓷砖上的红色血迹擦不掉。她试图去刮，无济于事，血腥味又在这狭小的空间里弥漫开来，保洁员有点害怕，就没有再做处理。

他觉得头晕，就没有再写作业，而是在床上躺了下来。那对男女卧在沙发上看手机，一个看电视剧一个看朋友圈，他在迷顿中思考所谓人生。

男厕所里有鬼留下拭不净的血的故事很快开始流传。甚至有女孩子手拉手去男厕所看了个究竟。他突然发现这些人是不是也挺傻的，有什么好看的呢？直到他自己去欣赏了这个艺术作品，他才意识到它的可怕。  
这简直是个传奇。完美的现代艺术。你以为你能用画笔创造出这么真实的一幕吗？  
但他还是决定弄掉这些愚蠢的东西。既然是我弄上去的，大概只有我可以弄掉吧。但他想不到什么好的办法。  
他把血迹舔掉了。又咸又腥。害得他几天吃不下饭。


End file.
